


Fledgling's Test

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only stands to reason that the Dragon King would have an interest in those who emulate his subjects.  Some attract more attention than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fledgling's Test

As it so often could and did, the endless silence of the lunar mountains weighed down upon Bahamut, North Wind's lord; and with a sigh that could raise storms, he shook himself, flexed sword-bright talons and took to the midnight skies without another thought.

The wan light glittered like frost across his pale-shining scales as he stretched his wings in twisting flight and fixed his gaze upon the great living world that hung above.

There lay the hundred clashing kingdoms of men and beasts; those who evoked power, and those who remembered --

_Yes, there; the land of Baron, with its drake-honouring knighthood._

_Perhaps it is time for another testing of young blood ..._

In a shiver of silver, Bahamut faded from the lunar sky.

-*-

“Did you feel that?  
“Kain! Did you _see_?”

Recently chastised by his mentor and irritable at his own faults, the young dragon knight glanced up from the lancehead he was sharpening to glare through golden bangs at his fellow squire.

“Hear what, exactly?”

“The Dragon Ghost appeared again --!”

Setting down the wicked ox-tongue blade, Kain snorted his disbelief as he followed the urgently-pointing finger. 

But there, there he was, seen through the dusty window of the salle; silvery plate-mail glowing softly in the moonlight, pale hair falling in waves, pulled up in the Knight's high tail through a helm crafted as a magnificent dragon's jaws -- 

“They say he comes to choose an opponent from the students; its mad luck, if you survive --  
“Come on --!”

In ones and twos a half-score of wondering wyvern-squires stole towards the shining figure, the blunted spears of their training clutched in trembling hands.

And then there was Kain, who snatched up a proper lance and stalked outside, eyes fixed upon the apparition as he brazenly approached.

“Are you his father?”

The milling group froze in their tracks; and the unearthly lancer lifted his head to gaze from beneath the gleaming mithril jaws of his helm to gaze at the young Highwind with eyes like azure ice.

“Am I whose father, boy?”

_Ah, brave lad –- come to me, now ..._

“Cecil.  
“You're colourless as he is -– and _his_ father no one knows.  
“ _Are_ you?”

Bahamut chuckled low in his throat -- a rumble like a snowy velvet storm –- and drew a shining moonsilver lance from the very night air to level its wind-keen fang at the golden-haired squire.

“I have no child here, lad;  
“Though I knew _your_ father well.”

The Dragon King smiled then; as Kain first froze in stunned outrage as his fellow muttered to themselves and then lowered his own borrowed lance in angry challenge, his eyes grown dark.

“Come, Gareth's fledgling. You I choose tonight.  
“Show me that you have a dragon's heart!”

As the boy leapt heavenward toward him in one single graceful lunge, Bahamut smiled again and rose to meet his charge.

This one, this one might do indeed --


End file.
